A fourth generation (4G) wireless network is an Internet protocol (IP) wireless access network in which different advanced multimedia application services (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP) content, video content, etc.) are delivered over IP. As wireless network data rates improve using 4G technologies, more and more bandwidth-intensive applications and devices are being developed. For example, some mobile devices, such as smart mobile devices like iPhone and Android devices, may receive high bit rates of 10-50 megabits per second (Mbps) or more, which is significantly more data than a typical cellular phone. In a multiple access network, these different devices and multimedia application services compete for the same air interface and transport network resources.
To differentiate services, mobile service providers tend to provide different rate limiting (e.g., an average maximum bit rate) to different subscribers and at the same time provide monthly data usage buckets. This rate limiting may not be particularly effective during periods of network congestion, particularly congestion of an over-the-air interface when Quality of Service (QoS) measures may be employed. Furthermore, some applications, such as video streaming applications, require a variable bit rate, which relies on both an average bit rate (ABR) and maximum bit rate (MBR). Current QoS frameworks for IP wireless access networks do not support use of both ABR and MBR values. Thus, mobile service providers continue to seek improved techniques to differentiate subscribers based on priority of traffic.